


Infatuation

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anderson doesn't want to be kissed by a foul monster, F/M, I guess nothing really out there, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Anderson out on a mission he expects it to be quick and easy until he finds out that the notorious No-Life king's apprentice is in the area, then it just gets........weird.





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This kind of sort of an Au-I just came up with out of the blue, Vampire Princess Au, where Alucard doesn’t get imprisoned by Hellsing, he still loses to Van Hellsing, but manages to escape and hide away for a few decades to recover his health, or dignity, if you ask others, he remains on the down-low, eventually, he comes across little Seras among the corpses of her dead parents, dying, he takes pity on her, and turns her into a vampire, where she becomes his servant. In this Au, Seras personality is a bit different from her canon one, being a child under Dracula’s care she has somewhat of a sadistic streak, however, no where near his level of cruelty, she till struggles between being human and monster, but prefers not to dwell on it, here she kind of a spoiled princess and a bit childish, or careless in some cases. She eventually develops a strong infatuation for Anderson much to his annoyance and disgust- and constantly, finds opportunities to met him.

_**A/N:** This kind of sort of an Au-I just came up with out of the blue, Vampire Princess Au, where Alucard doesn’t get imprisoned by Hellsing, he still loses to Van Hellsing, but manages to escape and hide away for a few decades to recover his health, or dignity, if you ask others, he remains on the down-low, eventually, he comes across little Seras among the corpses of her dead parents, dying, he takes pity on her, and turns her into a vampire, where she becomes his servant. In this Au, Seras personality is a bit different from her canon one, being a child under Dracula’s care she has somewhat of a sadistic streak, however, no where near his level of cruelty, she till struggles between being human and monster, but prefers not to dwell on it, here she kind of a spoiled princess and a bit childish, or careless in some cases. She eventually develops a strong infatuation for Anderson much to his annoyance and disgust- and constantly, finds opportunities to met him. _

 

* * *

 

“Your a very odd man, Father?”

“Shut yer trap, you vile Demoness!”

She laughs, it sounds so, sweet, yet so sinister that it makes a chill crawl up his spine.

His mouth is dry and tastes of iron, as blood oozes from lips, and cake his peril-white teeth crimson.

He spits, hoping to express his disdain for her touch.

She’s gripping his throat, her red-painted nails sink into his flesh, causing more blood to be lost, leaving his body shivering , thirsting for warmth.

Minutes pass, and all she could do is stare, almost naively and wide eye, like a child finding something that catches their curiosity, her crimson eyes shone through the veil of the night, peering into his green ones, as if searching for something, it unnerves him completely and wanted nothing more than to rip himself from her grasp and scrub himself clean of her foulness from his very skin

“Either your goin’ ta kill me, or leave me, we don’t got all day lass, and I’m growin bored.”

“Ah, your funny, father.” She smiles, tilting her head to the side, he half expects her to snap his neck, there and then, but, no, she straddles his hips , her black dress, ripples as she moves, her soft rather amble chest, squishes against his hard, firm one.

“What do ya think ya doin!” he felt panic rise in his heart

“Sitting, obviously.” she states matter of factly. 

“Get off!”he snarls. 

“No, I rather like it here.” she shakes her head, her long, golden tresses flutter around due to her motion.

He shifts- she seemed totally oblivious to his discomfort , as she leans down to nuzzle his shoulder-he shifts again, trying to buck her off his visage only then does she back up, but to his dismay, she still planted firmly on his lap. 

“Oh that’s right, your priest, don’t you guys plead celibacy or something or other.”

“So? What does that little detail concern you in the least.” 

“No need to be asshole about it, I was just asking.” she appeared slight offended-though in this situation she should be the last person -upset-at this moment.

“I have no interest in engaging in bodily sin, not like the likes of you, vampire whore who goes around flaunting her flesh at every opportunity.” his glance towards the high-slit in her dress, though to be fair she was wearing stockings underneath. 

“Am a virgin.” her brows furrow a little, his insult apparently, flying over her head.

“I didn’t ask”

“Yknow, your really rude.”

“Says the filthy monster with its hands around my neck.”

“Well, I can’t give you the chance to stake me, now can I.” she snickers mockingly-a uncomfortable pause follows, well, mostly on his part.

 She moves closer, her cold breath brushes against his face.

“Have you ever been kissed, Mr . Anderson?” He gashed his teeth.

“No. Nor do I ever wished to be, at least not by you.”

“Oh, but I like you, father, your rather interesting, I can see why my master has taken a liking to you.”

“Get off!”

“Let’s make a deal then- let me kiss you and I leave and don’t strangle you, what do you say?”

“I rather burn in hell.”

“Hmmm?”   
He doubted that she listened and leaned down anyways, her long hair, tickling his face-She presses her red lips to his, it was chaste and innocent, and soft, her eyes were shut, her blushing cheeks a little puffed, his eyes however remained shot open in disbelief which morphed into disgust-he kept his mouth clamped shut, trying to jerk his head away, sadly, for him at least her grip stayed iron.

It felt never ending- having this-this monster defile his mouth, but it was only, but a minute, she finally releases his lips, her cheeks unbelievably flushed, and her golden eyes shimmered with an emotion he rather not name, she once again smiles, so genuine and so sweet, his lips twisted in scowl. 

“ See it wasn’t that bad, Mr.Anderson.” he’s instantly disturbed by her rather chipper attitude, despite having both her hands and fingers in bedded into the flesh of his neck. 

“ Go to hell!” he hissed. 

“ Awww, still, so mean.” she pouts “I-”

She stops half way her, her gazes drifts around, until they focus back on him, and then she frowns.

“ Looks, like I have to go, now.” 

“ So, soon.” he spats. 

“ Oh, well, hopefully we’ll see each other again!” 

“ Oh, what joy.”

 “ Bye-bye, Mr.Anderson.” and before he knew it a sound of snapping bones filled his ears, and everything went dark.

* * *

When Anderson returns, he returns with a yard long glimmer in his eyes, and his clothes torn and shredded.

“ Well.” he glances to his side to see Maxwell crosses his arms impatiently.

“ The mission was a failure.” he was in no mode to deal with Maxwell,his body ached, and his shoulders felt heavy with exhaustion, he’ll give a full report later, right now all he wanted to do is throw himself on top his mattress, and fall in a deep slumber for the next couple of days.

He lumbers right past the younger man without another word-

“ Anderson!” his words go right over his head. 

Maxwell could only pinch the bridge of his nose and fume in silence.

* * *

Later, that night both Yumie and Henkiel were pretty sure Father Anderson spend the majority of the night gargling-

They both shrugged -Yumie suggested that maybe he caught a sore throat- to which Henkiel disregarded “ Father Anderson’s re-generator,Yumie, he shouldn’t be able to catch a cold-gold fish.”

“ Gold-fish-I guess your right.” she picks another card from the deck.

Little did both Yumie and Henkiel know, they were the furthest from the truth.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?  
> Reviews, and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
